


All Work, No Play

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reverse Cowgirl, Smut, Some Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle
Summary: Waverly's a planner.She plans to screw her girlfriend.'Nuff said.[You COULD, if you were so inclined, consider this a Part II of Penchant.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, kids. A lot of folks commented on Penchant about wanting to see Waverly wearing the strapon and I'm just too much of a sucker to deny your frenzied, lusting hearts (right, 'hearts').
> 
> Writing smut isn't easy, especially when writing about the same two characters over and over. So, that being said, this could be some of my last smut for a while. I feel like, in this fic especially, I might be veering away from what and who these two characters are. What they mean to us, really, as a community. Don't get me wrong, I love wallowing in the filthy narrative with ya'll, I do. And I thank you all for your (somewhat) unwavering support.
> 
> I think I'm just feeling guilty, to be honest with you.

Nicole shuffled through the door, beaming but looking exhausted. 

"Hey, cutie," she grinned, leaning down to peck a kiss to Waverly's lips. 

"Hey, back," Waverly smiled back from her spot on the couch, closing the book across her knees and wrinkling her nose.  "You smell." 

"Long day," Nicole sighed, shrugging off her heavy work coat and hanging it on the back of the front door. 

"You guys finish?" 

"Nope," the redhead replied, making the 'p' pop.  "Still got that whole back twenty acres to clean up, but we'll get there."  She settled down onto the ottoman in front of Waverly's spot and leaned down to untie her tall, leather boots. 

"I feel so bad, you all are busting your butts and I'm just sitting here-" 

"Wave," Nicole smiled, reaching a hand out to squeeze the brunette's thigh, "you're doing more important work here." 

"But it needs to get done-" 

"So does _this_ ," Nicole contended, settling her palm on the book.  " _This_ will keep us alive, baby." 

"You just look so tired and it's your day off!  I just feel so...I feel so _bad_ _,_ " she licked the pad of her thumb and reached forward to wipe at a splotch of dirt on Nicole's cheek. 

"Don't be silly, hon'.  Besides," she continued, pulling off her boots one at a time, "I had help." 

"Right," Waverly laughed, "Wynonna." 

"Hey, she did her fair share." 

"She was sober this morning?" 

"Sober and up early," Nicole shrugged, "she was sittin' on the porch with her coffee when I got there.  Even had a stale donut for me." 

"Will wonders never cease?" Waverly giggled.  "Now get yourself out of those grubby clothes and get in the shower, you're getting burrs all over the furniture." 

"It's _m_ _y_ furniture," Nicole laughed. 

"Good point.  When're you gonna move to the homestead?  You're already cleaning the place up like it's yours." 

"Whenever you ask, little lady," Nicole chuckled, unbuckling her heavy leather belt and starting on the button of her thick, canvas carpenter jeans. 

Waverly, eyes glued to the belt, replied, "This is me asking." 

"I'm gonna hit the head," Nicole grinned, following her girlfriend's eyes, "then I'll fire up the grill." 

"Nic," Waverly said, standing, "you don't have to, I can cook something up." 

"Nonsense, you get back to your research.  We need a leg-up on this creep before we track him down," Nicole replied, shutting the door to the bathroom behind her. 

"Need any help?" Waverly chirped, cracking the door open and catching a glimpse of Nicole yanking her pants down and her boxer-briefs with them.  The red hair at the apex above her thighs had Waverly's eyes wandering distractedly again. 

"I'd never turn down some back-up, Earp," the redhead grinned back, stepping into the shower. 

Nicole had been helping Wynonna and Doc clean up the property around the old homestead.  The sisters had received an offer from a neighboring ranch to lease out some of the land for cattle grazing, but the property was in dire need of some clean-up and repairs as it had stood unused for almost twenty years.  There were fences to be mended, downed trees to be cleared away, drinking troughs to fix and a hundred other things to add to the list.  Today was the third day off in a row that Nicole had spent out on the Earp land helping with the improvement effort and Waverly felt miserable about it.  The officer, though in high spirits, had been burning her candle at both ends.  The little brunette hadn't been much help as she had been spending the majority of her days holed-up in Nicole's quiet apartment, pouring over her research to identify their most recent revenant menace. 

"Doc feeling better today?" She asked, soaping up the taller woman's back as she leaned under the hot spray of the shower. 

"Dunno, he wasn't there.  Wyn said he had somethin' to do over in Darnesville." 

"Hmm," Waverly replied, reaching around to continue soaping Nicole's front, lingering over her breasts with a few eager strokes. 

"Jesus, Wave," Nicole moaned, clearly enjoying the smaller woman's attentions. 

"Hurry up and get clean," Waverly giggled, "and we can move this to the bedroom." 

Nicol growled, turning to face her smiling girlfriend and swiping the soap from her hand, "Why wait?" 

"Seriously, you smell, babe." 

"Fine," Nicole pouted, turning back around and scrubbing under her arms vigorously.  Waverly laughed and exited the shower.  "Hey, where are you goin'?" 

"I'm already clean!" Waverly called back, toweling off.  She looked up to see the officer sticking her head around the curtain, hair covered in suds, frowning at her.  "I'll be in the kitchen working on some sides.  You like potato salad?" 

"Not as much as I like-" 

"Alright, Officer Smooth," Waverly grinned, lowering her towel and hanging it neatly on the bar, "I'll be in the kitchen when you're done." 

 

========================================= 

 

Waverly was excited.  She'd told Nicole, in no uncertain circumstances, to quit early at the homestead so they could have some quality time together—just the two of them—and Nicole had happily agreed, offering to barbeque in the cool, early fall weather.  It was possibly the last bit of sunny weather they'd have before winter drove them back indoors and the two women planned to take full advantage of it.  She was giddy to start their evening alone and hoped that, having only worked a half-day of hard labor on the ranch, Nicole would still have the energy for what she had planned for them later. 

By the time she had the red potatoes and eggs on to boil, she'd heard Nicole shut the shower off and trudge down the hallway to her bedroom.  Was it _their_ bedroom, she wondered.  Her heart fluttered at the notion.  She knew it was only a matter of time before Nicole accepted her invitation to move to the homestead but the prospect of sharing their time together with her big sister was something of an... _obstacle_ , to say the least.  For now, they were savoring their alone time in Nicole's little apartment in town, far away from the imposing restrictions of Wynonna's presence.  

The eggs were done and she took them off to cool, suddenly realizing Nicole hadn't made her way back down the hallway.  She added cold water to the pot with the eggs, rinsed her hands and made her way down the hall.  "Nic?" 

Once in the bedroom, she found the redhead sprawled on the bed face-down, mostly naked but for the damp towel that was half-covering, half-revealing her very taut buttocks.  When they'd first been together, Waverly had been shy about touching and exploring Nicole's breasts; though she was familiar with her own, it was a whole new—albeit wonderful—world figuring out how to please a woman's body.  But Nicole's ass...well, that was another story altogether.  She couldn't get enough of the firm globes of her girlfriend's smooth cheeks and now, gazing at the dozing officer and her supple behind, she couldn't help but want to touch it.  Squeeze it.   

Tossing the dish towel aside, she meandered toward the edge of the bed and softly moved aside the towel to reveal more of the redhead's skin.  Nicole was snoring softly as Waverly climbed up onto the bed and straddled her downturned legs and began kneading the firm flesh of her ass.  The redhead woke sluggishly and began moaning at the contact.  Waverly moved her hands up to begin massaging the skin of her lower back and Nicole sighed, wrapping her arms around her pillow and becoming limp. 

"Baby, that feels so good." 

"Ssh, just relax," Waverly whispered, rubbing at the knots of Nicole's sturdy shoulders.  The tight skin of Nicole's aching muscles enraptured the little brunette as she dug her fingers into the solid, agile meat of the redhead's body.  Nicole was moaning audibly at this point and the brunette couldn't help but snake one hand down, stroking between her thighs.  It was so silky there, this close to Nicole's entrance.   

"Fff-f-uh."  The young officer's breathing began to hasten and she buried her face deeper into the pillow.  The pale skin quivered against Waverly's stroking fingers, even as the athletic muscles of her back rippled erotically. 

"Nic, baby," Waverly breathed, leaning down to press her lips to Nicole's left ass cheek, "you are so sexy."  She brought both hands up to cup and squeeze as she pressed soft but insistent kisses to her girlfriend's butt.  She dropped lower to slide her tongue along the supple fold—the _gluteal sulcus,_ she knew it was called—where Nicole's ass met her thighs.   

The sensation of Waverly's roving tongue, combined with the feeling of her hot breath against the officer's ass, had Nicole writhing in sweet euphoria. 

"W-wave, gg-god damnit, fuck..." 

"Mm," the brunette grinned devilishly to herself, "I'm gonna make you feel _so_ good, baby." The fingers of her right hand were back down near Nicole's entrance and she circled it lazily, teasing.  "I'm going to make you come so hard, Nic," she husked, her fingers now close enough to feel how wet the officer was.  Then she was pushing her index finger inside of her girlfriend's slick center, extracting a low moan from where Nicole's face was pressed into her pillow.  Slowly, she worked the finger in and out while she continued to lick and nip at the round swells.  Nicole spread her legs wider and Waverly took the hint, adding a second finger to the mix and picking up the pace. 

" _Shitshitshitshit-fuck!"_  

"Yo, anybody home?" 

"Shit-!" 

"What the-?" 

"Baby girl?  Haughtstuff?" 

"Fuck!" 

"Nicole, what is my _sister_ doing here?"  Waverly was on her feet and rushing to close the bedroom door.  

"I, uh—babe," Nicole was sitting up, her naked skin flush, "I invited her over for our barbeque." 

"You did _what?"_  

An obnoxious knock rapped on the door and Wynonna's voice called out, "Waves?  Are you two banging one out in there?  Jesus, ew, gross, hurry the fuck up, I'm starving!" 

"Uh, no—just, um, cleaning up, we'll be right out!" 

"Fuckin' hell, invite a girl, your _sister_ mind you, _over_ and spend it screwing each other the whole time... real fuckin' rude, baby girl." 

"We're coming!" 

"I bet you are!  I'll be rummaging through Haughtstuff's cabinet looking for booze, losers." 

By the time Waverly turned back toward her girlfriend, Nicole was already mostly dressed in dark jeans and a faded Blue Jays t-shirt.  Waverly crossed her arms and glared at her. 

"Babe," Nicole started, her eyebrows high and pleading, "she was going to be alone tonight and I felt bad."  She was standing in front of the brunette now, rubbing her hands up and down Waverly's arms. 

"We had _plans_ ," the shorter woman hissed. 

"I know, Wave, and I'm sorry, but I just-" 

"I know, it's fine, I get it, it's just," she huffed, leaning her head forward onto Nicole's chest, "I wanted to spend some time _alone_ with you." 

"I know, hon', and we will, just maybe not...tonight."  Waverly sighed but let Nicole wrap her up in a tight embrace.  "It's only for a few hours, Wave." 

The brunette looked up, incredulous, "I'm sorry, have you _met_ my sister?" 

Just then, there was a loud whooping sound from Nicole's kitchen, "Found the whiskey, gals!  Time to start this party!" 

Waverly groaned and pulled away from Nicole, shoving her toward the door, "You get to entertain her, then.  I need to—uh, you know...wash up." 

The redhead cocked her head and smirked, "Finish this later?" 

"As if." 

"You say that now..." Nicole trailed off, opening the door and winking in Waverly's direction before heading down the hall to face Wynonna. 

 

========================================= 

 

Waverly washed her hands in the small bath adjoining Nicole's bedroom and took several long moments to compose herself in the mirror.   _Deep_ _breaths, Waverly_ _._ By the time she made it down the hallway, Nicole was already on her small patio lighting the grill talking animatedly to Wynonna.  Her sister was holding a tumbler of dark liquid— _good,_ Waverly thought, _still in the early stages before she goes straight to_ _swigging_ _from the bottle!_ \--and Nicole was running her fingertips over the top of a bottle of Stella.  Waverly watched them through the glass of the patio door for a moment, her eyes zeroing in on the lazy movements of her girlfriend's fingers, before moving into the kitchen to finish her preparations for the salad.  The bottle of whiskey sat on the counter and she helped herself to a healthy amount, relishing the burn as it made its way to her stomach and hoping it would settle her buzzing nerves. 

"Hey, baby girl, what'cha makin'?" Wynonna asked, stepping back into the apartment. 

"Potato salad-" 

"Ooh, Gus' recipe?" 

"Wyn, it's rude not to bring your own booze when you know full well-" 

"I brought my own steak," Wynonna grinned triumphantly. 

"Good for you, sis," Waverly snorted, "just try not to drink _all_  of my girlfriend's whiskey." 

"Hey, if she drinks it _with_  me-" 

"Shit-" 

"Then it's not rude, it's _socializing,_ " the middle Earp pointed out. 

"Wyn-" 

"I'll be on my best behavior, I cross my heart.  Hey, Haughtpants," she hollered. 

Nicole stuck her head in the door and smiled at Waverly before turning to address Wynonna, "What's up, buddy?"  The smell of the charcoal briquettes and wood chips wafted in from the patio. 

"Whiskey?" 

"Oh, no ma'am, I think I'll wait 'till I've got some food in my stomach." 

"Suit yourself," Wynonna shrugged, pouring another three fingers into her glass. 

Waverly shook her head but looked up in time to see Nicole smiling at her and nodding as if to say _I_ _t's all good, baby_ before retreating back to the patio. 

 

====================================== 

 

The three women were stuffed to bursting and lounging on Nicole's couch, chatting animatedly. 

"Anybody up for a game of poker?" 

"Wyn, no cards tonight, please." 

"Wassat, baby girl?  Poker enough already, today? Get it, see what I did there?" 

Nicole laughed but Waverly remained steely, "Wynonna." 

"Excellent grillin' skills, officer," Wynonna said, ignoring her little sister and popping the top button open on her jeans before sinking further back into her chair. 

"Thanks, pal." 

Soon enough, the two older women had downed most of the 1/5th of whiskey and were laughing hysterically about how Doc had tripped into a gopher hole the week before.  Waverly was beginning to feel more comfortable, having enjoyed a couple of tumblerfuls herself.  She sat, idly stirring the ice cubes at the bottom of her glass, and watched as her sister and girlfriend wiped tears of laughter from their eyes. 

"Flat on his ass," Wynonna hooted. 

"Mud all over his dandy clothes!  Oh, he looked fit to be tied," Nicole chuckled. 

Waverly loved that the two got along so well, she did, but she was having a hard time concentrating as Nicole's hand gripped—higher and higher—up her thigh as the drinks continued to flow.  Sure, she'd seen Nicole drunk before, this was nothing new.  She knew, though, that her girlfriend had a tendency to get... _handsy_ the more she drank and one hand in particular was now rubbing circles over her jeans and threatening to unhinge her.  She was thinking, looking down at her glass, about how much better whiskey tasted on Nicole's tongue. 

Nicole hadn't had as much to drink as Wynonna—a clearly impossible feat—but had imbibed enough that her inhibitions were dulled and her tendency toward being frisky was making itself evident. 

"Wyn, can we call you a ride?" Waverly swollowed back a gasp and looked pointedly at her oblivious sister. 

"Huh?  Oh, uh, I thought I'd just crash on the good officer's couch.  Nice and comfy," she slurred, shutting her eyes and sprawling one leg over the arm of the couch with a loud belch. 

Nicole stood, shaking her head but still smiling, and draped a blanket over the Earp heir.   She turned to see Waverly looking at her with a confusing mix of emotions.  "Wave?" 

"I'm still mad at you." 

The officer straightened her shoulders and frowned, "For inviting your sister over?  It was-" 

"The right thing to do, I know, you're _always_  doing the right thing," the brunette stood, picking up their glasses and heading toward the kitchen. 

"Wave, I can clean up-" 

"You cooked, fair's fair." 

"Baby," Nicole moved to stand behind her and put a hand on Waverly's to still it, "the cleanup can wait until tomorrow." 

"But-" 

"No," the redhead leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of her girlfriend's neck, "it can wait.  Take me to bed." 

"But-" Waverly started, turning in Nicole's arms to look up at her. 

"She's out cold," Nicole smiled, brushing a strand of brunette hair away from Waverly's face and tucking it gently behind her ear.  "Waverly," she breathed, "I'm sorry if I upset you-" 

"No, I-" 

"Ssh, listen," she  settled her hands on the smaller woman's hips, "you love that I always do the right thing." 

"I do, it's just-" 

"But right now," the officer bent down, their lips a hair's breadth apart, "I want you to do some things that are very, _very_  wrong to me." 

"You're drunk," Waverly mumbled, not able to tear her eyes away from Nicole's. 

"A little," the redhead murmured back, brushing their lips together ever so slightly. 

The little brunette felt—physically _felt_ —her resolve dissipate and raised up on the balls of her feet to push her lips against Nicole's.  The kiss was instantly heated as the taller woman pressed Waverly back into the counter and slipped her tongue—heady with the flavor of whiskey—into her eager mouth.  Soon, she had a thigh pressed to Waverly's center and their gasps and soft moans filled the kitchen. 

"We should-" 

"We definitely should," Nicole nodded, tugging at the waistband of Waverly's jeans and pulling her toward the bedroom. 

Waverly loved the way Nicole undressed her.  It was reverent.  Hungry, but never rushed.  It was sometimes gleeful, like a child opening a present on Christmas morning.  Other times, she seemed awe-inspired, like she was discovering an ancient artifact that had long since been forgotten.  Her fingers—and lips and tongue—lingered over each newly revealed section of bare flesh.  They way her eyes traveled over Waverly's body, like she was a goddess to be worshipped, made the youngest Earp feel powerful and weak at the same time. 

Tonight was no different and Waverly felt electric in the intensity of Nicole's desire.  But when they were finally, gloriously, both divested of their clothes and Nicole was trailing kisses down her abdomen in a clear path to her sex, Waverly stilled her with a firm grip of her shoulders.  Nicole looked up, curious and expectant, to see the smaller woman staring back with blown pupils, biting her lip and shaking her head. 

"No," the brunette whispered, "I didn't get to finish earlier." 

"Wave?" The redhead wondered aloud as she watched her girlfriend scramble off the side of the bed and begin rummaging around in the bedside table. 

Tugging the harness up over her shapely hips and securing it around her narrow waist, Waverly looked up to see that Nicole was staring back at her.  She was stretched out on top of the bed clothes, magnificently naked and breathing hard, waiting to see what came next.  The brunette climbed up onto the bed, sitting beside her lover to stroke the soft skin of her stomach before trailing down past her tight, red curls into her wet folds. 

"Shit, Waverly," Nicole gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. 

"I want you on top," Waverly breathed, leaning down to capture one of Nicole's hard nipples between her lips and sucking gently.  This was her first time wearing the strapon—well, aside for the two times she'd tried it on and admired herself in the full-length mirror when the officer was at work—and she was concerned about how Nicole would receive the concept.  As confident as Waverly was that she wanted to penetrate her girlfriend, she was unsure of just how to begin.  She thought that, maybe, letting Nicole set her own pace would be the best place to start; the easiest way to learn what she liked. 

"Fuck." 

"Exactly," she husked, releasing the nipple while still circling Nicole's clit with her finger. 

Nicole sat up abruptly, pushing back on Waverly's shoulder so that her head was resting on a pillow.  It seemed the redhead was more than willing to concede to this new endeavor as she lifted up to straddle Waverly's waist.  She leaned forward to kiss the brunette, their breasts brushing together as she guided the head of the dildo to her center. 

"Let me," Waverly said, breaking the kiss to take a hold of the shaft and look down between them.  She rubbed the tip over Nicole's clit and the taller woman gasped, hovering over her and visibly trembling.  "Okay," the brunette whispered, holding it steady so that the redhead could settle onto it.  Nicole did, just a bit at a time, and Waverly knew her mouth was hanging open as they both watched the length of the dildo disappear—inch by inch—into her sopping core.  When it was all of the way in—buried as far as it could go—into her clutching tunnel, Nicole settled back and sighed. 

The sight was stunning and Waverly couldn't stop staring at where they were connected.  But when Nicole rested her hands on the brunette's breasts and rocked up, revealing the coated shaft, Waverly finally understood what it mean to have her brain shut off—just like Champ had always threatened, but never quite succeeded, in doing.  She looked up, finally, to Nicole's flushed face—partially hidden behind a wall of brilliant, auburn hair—and her breath caught.  Her hands settled onto the officer's thighs and she felt the muscles there flex as the redhead began to slowly ride the cock. 

She wanted to rock her hips, to thrust up into her girlfriend, but she let Nicole find a steady rhythm and settled for watching, enraptured, as the officer's head dropped back and she began to moan in time with her downward movements.  Her thumb found the redhead's swollen nub and she began to rub gentle circles across the slick, sensitive skin.  Nicole brought her head back forward and looked down at her, gasping at the touch.  Her hands, still covering Waverly's breasts, began kneading and teasing and Waverly whimpered.  She was trying to feel dominant but, as Nicole began riding her faster, the little nub inside the strapon started to rub against her enticingly and she started to crumble. 

This isn't what she wanted.  She wanted to fuck Nicole and make her come.  She needed to make Nicole writhe and scream her name.  With the way Nicole was bucking now, she wasn't sure she'd get her chance if she didn't take action. 

She removed her hand from between the redhead's thighs, causing her to whimper exasperatedly at the loss of contact. 

"Turn around," she instructed. 

Nicole looked into her eyes and Waverly searched for any sign of hesitance.  She found none, only open trust and blatant lust, as Nicole lifted up off of the dildo and obeyed, spinning around and presenting Waverly with that perfect ass.  She noted, with a mix of glee and smut self-satisfation, the red marks she'd made with her teeth earlier.  The brunette settled her hands onto Nicole's hips and guided her back down onto the toy.  She saw that her girlfriend's thighs were shaking and wondered if, after her long day working the Earp property, she would be too sore to continue riding her way to orgasm.  Seeing this as her opportunity, she ran her hand up Nicole's back and cooed, "Just relax, let me." 

Nicole stilled and Waverly rocked her hips upward into girlfriend's hungry cunt.  She settled the bottom of her feet against the mattress to reinforce her thrusts as Nicole gripped her knees to steady herself.  The redhead was moaning loudly, gasping for breath as the little brunette pummeled her incessantly.  She gripped Nicole's ass and kneaded it hard, pumping faster and feeling the muscles of her abdomen begin to protest even as her girlfriend's cries became louder.  A sheen of sweat was forming on her girlfriend's back and Waverly ached to lick her salty skin but settled for gripping her open cheeks and pushing deep into her. 

"Wave, please," Nicole whimpered. 

The brunette could resist no longer and dragged a neatly trimmed fingernail across the redhead's back hole, causing her entire body to jerk and shake as she began yelling Waverly's name over and over at the ceiling while bucking wildly like a cowgirl on a bronco.  Waverly tried to hold steady and let her ride out the orgasm but felt her own growing riptide pulling her under as Nicole's pussy sucked greedily on the shaft of the dildo, forcing the little nub inside to grind against her clit. 

Suddenly, the room was silent, save for their mutual gulping breaths as Nicole lay limply with her breasts against Waverly's thighs. 

"Fuck," she finally managed, rolling off of the brunette and sprawling sideways across the bed.  "Fuck," she said again, dragging her listless body up the bed to rest beside Waverly, who was looking down at the fake cock in wonder.  The officer draped an arm across her middle and pulled her close, nuzzling her face into Waverly's neck and kissing her gently. 

The smaller woman was still gazing down at the toy.  It was soaked in Nicole's spent lust and glistening in the soft light of the bedside table. 

"Next time," she finally croaked, "you should wear the hat." 

"Next time," Nicole chuckled, her dimple flashing, "we're calling your sister a cab." 

 

 

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Please comment if you can.
> 
> [Go read 'hungry heart' by brogurt. There are not enough hits on this excellent fic. It's AU and different and supremely well written and you'll frickin' love it. Do it, Earpers!]
> 
> I am also aware that there are probably no cabs in Purgatory...just, ya know, roll with it.


End file.
